Emily's Resuce
by SiriuslyFanatical
Summary: Sirius rescues a damsel in distress only to find her to be the most captivating thing he has ever laied eyes on.


As Remus and Sirius were returning from a 'take snuffles out or we'll all regret it' outing around muggle London, they saw lying on the pavement in front of them the battered body of a young woman. Sirius recognised her at once as the young lady that lived next door to number twelve Grimauld Place due to his consistent staring out of the attic window. As a result of Snuffles' increasing barking and his own growing concern Remus had no choice but to pick the woman up and take her inside number twelve.

Once safely inside, Sirius morphed back into his bipedal self and helped Remus settle the woman on the couch. They both took a moment to survey her. She was a slim, athletic build with a very beautiful and elegant face. She was wearing joggers, denims, and a white tank top. To their surprise they finally noticed her hair. It was cut conservatively, however, half of it was purple. This reminded Remus of his beloved Nymphadora and he quickly shook his head to prevent himself from looking over this lady anymore. As he did so, he noticed Sirius looking awe struck at the girl.

"And you call me a cradle snatcher. She must be five years younger than Nymphadora."

"Well mate," Replied Sirius, "I don't have the same reputation you do for being morally and emotionally just. Remember…fugitive."

Remus just laughed and left to make a cup of tea. Sirius could deal with the girl; after all, it would keep him from climbing the walls for ten minutes.

Back in the living room of number twelve, Sirius had finally snapped to his senses and managed to wake the young girl enough for her to slowly drink a glass of water.

Once finished the girl surveyed the room. It was dark and felt slightly damp. The enormous sideboard housed a myriad of strange objects that she knew nothing about, and some she didn't want to know. There were two particularly large and dusty armchairs, the kind that her grandmother kept. A large tapestry on the wall seemed to display a family tree of somekind; her eyes were too tired to see. It was only then that she realised, kneeling beside her was a man. He had long dark hair and a rugged appearance. His eyes were deep and lonely but his face, it was smiling at her. She smiled back not quite knowing how to approach the subject of being in what seemed to be this stranger's home.

"How are you feeling? A nasty 'bump' you had out there. Figured you could use someplace more comfortable to recover rather than the pavement."

Smiling again, weakly, and looking down with embarrassment, the young girl managed a sheepish "Thanks" before the kind gentleman spoke again.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…often. I'm Sirius."

"Emily" she said as she looked up at the stranger's kind face.

"SIRIUS! Have you moved the tea bags again? Molly's going to go spare if she can't find anything!" Came the voice of another man in a room further away.

Sirius noticed the look of surprise on Emily's face and quickly explained "Don't worry, that's just an old mate of mine, can't make a cup of tea but he has other…talents." At that Sirius bounded out of the room to help locate tea bags.

He was only gone a few minutes at most but Emily had been able to realise the temperature of the room and begin shivering between him leaving and returning with two cups of piping hot tea.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" He said noticing her downcast view and shaking hands.

"No, sorry, it's just that it's freezing in here. I don't mean to be a menace or anything."

MENACE! HA! Visitors are like a breathe of fresh air in this place, and about as common." Sirius replied with a grin.

_This guy is hilarious_, Emily thought with a smile. _Why haven't I seen him around?_

Sirius had grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner of the room and hung it over Emily's shoulders and was now sitting back down next to the couch sipping his own cup of tea.

"So, what happened?" He said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"What happened? Why were you out on the pavement unconscious?"

"Oh, well, I suppose you could say that I ran into someone's fist face first." Emily said with extreme embarrassment as tears welled in her eyes for she knew whose fist it had been. Her now ex-boyfriend, Joe.

As the tears began streaming down her face Sirius' automatic response was to get up and locate himself on the side of the sofa at the same time as scooping the young woman up in his arms and giving her what he hoped was a comforting embrace. To his surprise she hugged into his chest and began to sob like crazy.

_Great one, Em, now he probably thinks you're mental._ She thought to herself, bur the combination of his kindness and warm arms just made her cry harder into his chest.

After what seemed to be the longest time, and a while after she finished crying, Sirius lifted her face and brushed her cheek with back of his hand. He smiled a smile that made her feel like everything would be fine for the rest of eternity.

"Emily, I know that you live quite close by and all, but its getting dark and, well, would you consider staying here tonight, just so that I can make sure that are and feel safe?" he said with a concerned tone in his voice. "The person that hit you, it wasn't random, was it?"

She couldn't believe that he had just said that. She had no idea what to say. She looked up at the man's face. It was so worried looking.

"No, Sirius, you are right. It was man named Joe. I have been seeing him for the last six months." How could she have only meet this man a few hours ago and be pouring her heat out? It was nothing like her to do this, however his listening aura made her go on. "We have been arguing badly for about two months but in the last few weeks he has got really physical."

"You mean, this is not the first time he has hit you?" Sirius said this in a tone that was both outraged and consoling.

"No, not the first time, but the worst. And the last." She admitted.

"Well, it sounds like the young lady could use your company as much as you could use hers, Padfoot." Said a second man who had just entered the living room with a rather large leather bound book and a cup of tea.

"Ah, Remus, Meet Emily." Sirius said with…was that an excited tone?

"Pleasure, how are you feeling? Sirius here taking good care of you?" He gave the man beside her a little push.

"Actually Remus I was just asking if she would like to stay here tonight so we know that she is safe. What would you like to do, Emily?"

Remus cut in before she had a chance to answer. "Are you sure that is such a good idea, I mean, this house and the people in it have more quirks than average. You know what I mean Sirius." He sounded so serious, not at all like Sirius who seemed to have a more carefree aire about him.

"I am quite sure that if you explain to me, I will understand. God knows I have my quirks! I even have to fold my socks a certain way!" Emily protested. She wanted to stay with this kind, handsome, gentle, man.

The corners of Sirius' mouth curled as she said this. Remus retorted by saying that her quirks cam nowhere close to the ones shared by the occupants of this house. She looked at the man sitting next to her. He still had an arm around her shoulders. This made her feel like nothing he said could stop her wanting to stay with this smiling, caring man…could it?

"Sirius, what is it?" She asked, "Its only fair, I mean, I told you about Joe. Right?"

"Right. The quirks of those that live here." He began, not quite sure how to explain this. "Well…the thing is…myself, Remus and the rest of the people that live here…well, we're…umm…wizards, Emily."

Not sure how she'd taken it he turned to look at her. She was frowning but not once did she take her eyes off Sirius. After a few moments she said "Alright, smart arse, prove it."

At that comment the mouthful of tea Remus had just taken was sprayed across the room through a fit of laughter. "Are you sure that she isn't your long lost twin sister or something, Padfoot, I mean she even speaks like you, mate." Sirius just glared at Remus for a moment or two and then withdrew a wooden stick from his coat pocket.

Emily looked at him questioningly. "Wand." He said. "OK, you want proof. Let me think." Sirius looked around the room for a minute. "Rightio, see that candle over there on top of the mantelpiece?" Emily nodded. "Wingardium Leviosa." With a flick of his wand he made the candle levitate a metre off the surface of the mantle, circle the room, and landed back in exactly the same position as it was found.

"Proof enough, Emily?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked. Amazed at what she had just witnessed, she nodded.

If you want to go home now, I will escort you. There is no pressure for you to stay here." Remus said as gently as he could while trying not to look at Sirius' over hopeful face for fear of laughing.

"Thank you for the offer, Remus, but if Sirius promises more magic tricks, I would dearly love to stay." Emily said darting a smile at Sirius who reciprocated the gesture.

Just as the decision was made the front door swung open and in bounded six sprightly teenagers, four of which had bright red hair, and two older adults, both with red hair.

"Sirius, have you finished clearing out that desk in the drawing room? I wanted it done before…" the woman turned from placing her handbag on the coffee table to have her gaze land on a strange girl sitting on the couch next to Sirius who had an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "What's going on here? Remus, what did you let him do?" she questioned.

"Molly, this is Emily. She really needed our help. She had an accident this afternoon and needs to stay here tonight. Surely you wouldn't send the girl home if it was unsafe, would you?"

"Well, if you put it like that, Sirius." Molly said giving in to the kind, funny gentleman. "Hello dear, Molly Weasley, This is my husband Arthur and," pointing to each of the children in turn, "this is Fred and George," twins, "Ron, Ginny, Hermione…"

Before she could introduce the last boy, Sirius cut in, "And this is my godson Harry. Harry, this Emily. She needs cheering up tonight, so if you could help me be a good host."

"Right, well, with introductions made, we should get on down to the kitchen and warm up with some soup. Sirius, for Merlin's sake will you start a fire in here, it's freezing and you have a guest." With that everyone filed out of the living room, leaving Emily and Sirius alone.

Turning her head to face him, Emily said, "You're really proud of him, aren't you?"

"Harry? Yeah, he's a great kid. I wish I got more time with him. How are you feeling?" Sirius said tightening his grip on her shoulders again slightly.

"A lot better. I don't know how to thank you." She said as she stretched up and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Well, if that's what I get for helping you out, I will have to start making it a habit to rescue unconscious girls from the sidewalk." He said with a grin. "Best to get this fire started."

As Sirius got to work on the fireplace, Emily took a moment to look closer at her companion. He wasn't a young man, about thirty-five or forty she guessed. However, he was a good-looking man, but one could tell that he had led a hard life by the amount of premature gray hair among his black curls. She liked this man. She liked this man a lot.

"Shall we join the others for dinner, my dear?" He asked breaking Emily's concentration on his appearance.

Standing and taking the arm offered by a smiling Sirius she said, "Thank you, yes."

----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+-------+

After dinner, Sirius took Emily upstairs to a guest bedroom to show her where she could sleep and magicked a wardrobe full of women's clothes for her.

"I don't suppose sleeping naked is a very good option in this weather, well at least alone that is." He joked as he cleared a few books from the bed. Emily giggled.

"There's warmer clothes in the wardrobe if you want to change before we go back to the sitting room." He said.

"And deny myself the pleasure of your arm wrapped around my shoulders? Are you mental?"

"I'm sure we could figure something out." He assured her as his hand brushed her cheek. "Come on, I'll show you some more magic." And he led her back down stairs to the now very warm and lively sitting room.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! MUM, SHE'S CHEATING!" Yelled Ron.

"AM NOT!" Ginny retorted.

The two seemed to be arguing over a moving chess game. The twins were talking in hushed voices in the corner, and Hermione and Harry were reading large books that Sirius explained were schoolbooks. Molly was knitting and Arthur and Remus were involved in a discussion about – did Emily hear them right? – Werewolf rights?

Motioning for her to sit on the floor near the coffee table, Sirius brought over a few odds and ends from the sideboard. A pencil, a die, a small statue of a snake, and a button. He proceeded to make these objects fly around the room, disappear, and even explode! This carried on until Emily and Sirius were the only two left in the room (except for Remus, who had fallen asleep in his book).

Yawning, Sirius said, "I'm knackered, Em."

Smiling at his ease in shortening her name, she replied "Me too".

"How about we hit the kipper before we end up looking like him?" Sirius said flicking his head towards Remus.

Nodding Emily stood up with the help of Sirius who had pulled her up too abruptly sending her stumbling into his arms.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said without letting go of her waist.

Emily looked up at Sirius who looked so deep into her eyes she thought she felt him dive into her soul. One of his hands moved up and cupped her cheek. Bending down to kiss her he brushed his lips past hers. As he did so, BANG! Remus dropped his book and woke up with a start. Quickly releasing Emily, Sirius looked at Remus and said, "Great one, Moony. We're off to bed. Have you thought about it?"

"I'm not so tired," He lied, "I'm going to wait up for Nymphadora. Sleep tight."

Walking up the dark staircase Sirius snaked a protective arm around her waist. As they approached her room Emily whispered, " Thank you again, Sirius, for what you are doing for me. I don't know how to thank you."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a light peck on the lips. He reciprocated the gesture by hugging her close and saying, "Remember, you have nothing to fear here. Sleep well. I will come and wake you for breakfast."

That night Emily slept more soundly than she had for as long as she could remember.

----------+----------+---------+---------+----------+-----------+----------+--------+

The next morning Emily snoozed silently in the four-poster bed that stood in the room Sirius had shown her to the night before. She was dreaming about what could have happened last night if Remus hadn't dropped his book from his lap in the sitting room. She heard the door to her room open quietly and close again. Footsteps grew closer to the bed and weight sat down beside her. She felt a warm, manly hand run down the side of her face and a finger brush across her lips. Then she felt a soft kiss be placed on her cheek more delicately than she had ever been kissed before. Emily smiled as she opened her eyes to see the handsome face and steely eyes of Sirius Black looking deep into her own.

"I don't think I'm quite awake yet. Maybe if you try again." She said with a giggle in her voice.

The wizard laughed. "Molly's cooking breakfast so you'd better get a move on if you want any bacon."

Emily dragged herself out of bed and wandered over to the wardrobe that Sirius had magicked full of clothes for her the night before. As she approached the cupboard she received a vertically moving stare from Sirius she had hoped for when she chose to wear a satin shoestring nightdress to bed that accented all her womanly curves. Cheeky, yes. But worth it.

"What to wear…" she thought aloud.

"I've always thought corduroy jeans looked great on the right hips. But that's just my humble opinion." Sirius said with a grin.

Taking the hint and grinning back, Emily chose a pair of tan corduroy jeans and a light blue jumper from the wardrobe.

As she brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom, she wondered if Sirius would still be sitting on her bed when she came out, or would bacon get the better of him? She changed quickly. Opening the door she was met by a grinning raised eyebrow stare from the awe struck Sirius still sitting on the bed.

Standing and walking over to her he said "Wow, you look…what is it that Harry says about that Ravenclaw girl…ah…you look awesome."

"Why, thank you kind sir." She said as he placed a hand on either side of her hips.

"I mean it, you know. You look really nice." Sirius said this, as he looked deep into her eyes again.

Blushing, she looked at her feet. He really did mean it. He thought she was beautiful.

"Tick, tock Padfoot. You want bacon you'd better move your butt. Morning Emily." Remus said opening the door quickly as he walked past with a woman barely older than Emily with bright pink hair.

Down in the kitchen Molly was busily cooking a breakfast that smelled as if it were fit for kings while Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron set the table. The twins were nowhere to be seen, Arthur was reading an odd looking newspaper 'The Daily Prophet', and Remus was ticking the young woman with pink hair. Sirius guided Emily to a chair that he pulled out for her and then pushed in and sat next to her.

"All gentlemanly to the neighbors hey cuz?" said the pink haired woman.

"Good morning to you too, Tonks." He said with a smile. "Tonks, Emily. Emily, this is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Just call me 'Tonks'" she said as she shook Emily's hand across the table.

----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+-------+

After breakfast, Remus walked Emily home next door to a single story purple building that workmen had apparently unlocked and began removing Emily's belongings.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked one of the workmen.

"Got the report yesterday that the tenant hasn't been here for two months. Guessin' she skipped town miss." The workman said to her and Remus.

"I'll have you know I am the bloody tenant!" She said with disgust.

This was only met with an apology and being told that she couldn't re-enter the premises.

"SHIT!" she said to Remus. "What am I going to do? I have no family or friends in London."

She checked the pad of telephone messages that had jus been brought out. "You got a phone call earlier, miss." One of the workmen said. The pad read:

"Your boss called. You got the sack. Sorry."

"Come on, come back to our place. We'll sort something out." Remus put a consoling arm around her as they walked back to number twelve.

"I'll go make us a cup of tea." Remus said as they walked in the door. "I'll bring it into the sitting room."

She walked into the sitting room where Sirius had his head in a cupboard muttering to himself. She flopped on the sofa and said, "It appears you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Em! Back so soon!" he said standing up. "Was it the charm or the great bod…What's wrong!" he asked noticing that she had just started crying uncontrollably.

Remus walked in with a tray of tea and explained what had happened as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"Remus, Tonks is freaking out upstairs. Something about a boggart. You'd best go help her before she turns into a banshee. I can take care of Em." At that Remus left closing the door behind him.

After a few moments her crying calmed down and she raised her head to see Sirius. "Well," he said, "There's only one thing for this. You have to stay here."

Seeing him smile at her the way he had yesterday when she woke up he said gently, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish to stay…or can put up with me."

This made her laugh. _At least I have a roof over my head_ she thought to herself. Sirius poured her a cup of tea and sat with her as she drank it, telling her about the creature Tonks was dealing with in the attic (a boggart).

As Emily finished her tea Molly walked into the room, "Sirius, that desk needs cleaning out quick smart. And Emily, dear, Remus tells me you will be staying on and are in need of employment. If you wish to help around here, Merlin knows we need it, I'm sure we can figure some kind of payment out. What do you say darling?"

She didn't have to answer, her smile said it all.

"Right then," continued Molly, "Sirius: clean out the desk in the drawing room; Emily: make sure he does it." And with that she left.

"That'd be right. You get the easy job." Joked Sirius as he tickled her.

Giggling she replied "I don't know about that, I have to stop myself from distracting you."

Sirius stood and smiled a crooked smile as he led Emily to the drawing room on the way passing the twins who had been sent to get Emily's things.

The hours passed quickly in the drawing room as she sat next to the window reading the 'Daily Prophet' and one of Harry's school books only to stop and ask a quick question of Sirius or to meet his gaze occasionally.

After finally finishing the desk and putting several bags of paper next to the door, Sirius looked across the room at Emily who had fallen asleep in the fast fading sunlight. She looked beautiful. So peaceful.

"Not much use standing there like a stunned doxie, mate, Molly's just about finished dinner." Said Remus who had appeared at the door.

"I'll wake her up, and we'll be down in a minute. Can you sort that lot for me, Moony?" Sirius said motioning to the rubbish bags. Remus picked up the bags and left Sirius to wake Emily.

Sirius walked over to the sleeping woman. He had known her less than twenty-four hours but had come to idolize her. Could she feel the same? She had just come out of a really bad relationship, perhaps he should back off. But she wasn't sending any back-off signals. On the other hand, there were still things about Sirius she didn't know, couldn't know, it would finish things before they had even begun. He would have to tell her tonight. Explain why Remus had to walk her home, not him. Why he spent so little time with his beloved godson. Why she was such a breath of fresh air. But for now she needed to get downstairs for dinner.

He reached out and brushed his hand down her cheek, brushing his thumb across her lips as he did so. Without opening her eyes, the woman smiled. He lent his head down close to hers, his lips almost touching hers and whispered, "You are so beautiful. I could have watched you sleep all day." At that he softly kissed her delicate lips and moved back a little to stare into her eyes that were looking intently back at his.

He kissed her! He really kissed her. Emily's stomach jolted with excitement. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek as he had done to her the night before. Smiling, she said "I think we are late for dinner, but if you like you can watch me sleep all night."

Laughing, Sirius stepped back to let her get up and accompanied her down to the kitchen for dinner.

----------+----------+-----------+---------+----------+---------+---------+---------+

After dinner Hermione and Ginny went up to Emily's room to help her get settled in. The firs thing that Hermione spotted was the stereo and CD collection that had been sprawled on the bed where the twins had gone through it.

"Hey Emily, play us a song? Dancing always cheers me up." Hermione said with a wide grin.

"Alright what do you two like?"

"You choose." Said Ginny.

In no time at all Emily had cranked up the volume on the stereo and all three were dancing merrily around the boxes on the floor.

Back in the sitting room Tonks and Harry started laughing hysterically at the sudden belt of rock music coming down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Sirius said with a start.

"If I'm not mistaken that would be …" Tonks was cut off.

"The Darkness." Harry concluded.

"That's bloody awful!" Said Sirius leaving the room to check on the girls. As he approached the room he heard the mass of giggles that all three were contributing to. Laughing to himself he silently opened the door and caught Emily and Ginny on the bed, jumping up and down, giving Hermione an air guitar demonstration.

After a few moments Emily looked up and noticed the wizard at the door in hysterical laughter. She jumped from the bed, walked to the door, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance. He was quite a good dancer. He spun her and dipped her and all the while laughing like he hadn't done in years.

"We're going to see what the boys are up to." Ginny said as Hermione and herself exited the room.

The rock song ended and a slow, calm love song came on the stereo.

"Care to dance?" Sirius asked as he snaked an arm around her waist.

Emily lent her head on his shoulder and she felt safe, like she never wanted to move again. His hand moved from her waist and lifted her chin to see his face.

"I need to talk to you." He said so seriously.

She smiled at him.

"Kiss me first?" She asked.

He bent his head and his lips brushed down the side of her face and across her own lips. He pulled back suddenly.

"No. After I talk to you, you will tank me for not kissing you first, Emily."

_What happen to calling me 'Em'?_ She thought dejectedly.

She walked over to the door and closed it. She then sat down on the bed next to him noting the serious and anxious expression displayed on his handsome features.

"What is it?"

"Well," he began, "Do you remember me telling you that I was a wizard?"

"It was yesterday, Sirius." Emily stated.

"Right. Hmm, well, that's not quite all of it. About fourteen years ago I was wrongfully accused and convicted of murder. I was also blamed for the murder of Harry's parents. I escaped from prison, and have been hiding here ever since the beginning of this year. I also possess the ability to change into a dog, which allows me to spend short amounts of time outside in your world."

Emily really didn't know what to say. What can you say to something like that?

_This isn't happening. He's joking. I know he is. Has to be. Bloody sodding bastard. This isn't funny. Why isn't he laughing?_

Emily's mind raced.

"Very funny, smart arse. If you have to transform into a dog to walk out the front door, how did you carry me inside yesterday?" Emily said standing up, a look of worry, hope, and hurt as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't say I carried you inside. Remus did. I'm sorry. I'm not who you thought I was. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought it best that you know now. Stay as long as you like. I'm not expecting you to take this lightly. If you want to talk to me again, I'll be the happiest man in the world. If not, I won't push you. I'm sorry."

And with that he left the room.

----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+-------+

Emily spent the next three days avoiding Sirius. What do you say to a man who just admitted to being an escaped convict? She had been informed that morning that the Weasley's and the other children would be returning to their home for a few days and it would only be Remus, Sirius and herself as Tonks was staying with her parents.

She had decided, after three days of anger and six hours of tears, that their relationship should stay as acquaintances _(for now)_ and she would avoid him at all costs.

It was six in the morning when she finally came to this conclusion so she figured that she may as well just go have some coffee and get stuck into the list of cleaning chores Molly had left behind. On her way down the stairs she managed to trip over the corner of her dressing gown and fell down the stairs, knocking herself out on the way.

----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+-------+

Was it just he, or had Emily been avoiding him…even more than he had expected? But, how do you expect a girl, who obviously like you, to react when you inform her that you are an escaped animagus convicted of murder? Really does leave a bit to be desired in the boyfriend field. Even Remus Lupin was a better catch…and he was a werewolf. Surely Emily would calm down eventually, even if she only wanted to be friends.

Sirius had spent the whole night thinking about Emily and if they would ever be able to pick up where they had left off. _"Kiss me first?"_ She had asked him. Oh, how he wanted to. It was 6 AM now, _"coffee and chore…thanks Molly,"_ he thought as he left the bedroom.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs the figure of the unconscious Emily came into view. "EMILY!" he shouted racing to meet her body. Lifting her up and racing back up stairs with her in his arms he yelled out "REMUS! REMUS! IT'S EMILY! GET UP!"

Sirius laid the limp body of the woman gently down on his bed just as a bleary-eyed Remus emerged through the door. "Sirius, bloody hell, its six in the morning, what in the name of Merlin are you shouting about? Have you finally lost your…" looking at the unconscious woman and then at Sirius he added, "What happened?" Only to be answered by an extremely stressed and panicked Sirius Black.

"REMUS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED, I FOUND HER LIKE THIS! I LOST MY MIND LONG AGO AND I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO DO SO WILL YOU JUST BLOODY WELL HELP HER!"

Remus did all he could to try and wake the girl but to no avail and then went about caring for her the best he could. Sirius on the other hand was in such a state of worry and shock that all he managed to do was sit beside the bed holding the beautiful young woman's hand, drawing lazy circles on her wrist with his thumb.

----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+-------+

It had been hours since Remus had brought lunch up to his worrying friend who did not once leave the bedside of their new friend. Sirius was beside himself. What would happen if he could never talk to her again?

Just as he was thinking this, staring into the fire, Emily woke up. He hadn't noticed her, as he was still deep in thought. As she lay there watching him, feeling his hand on hers, she realized that this man could never hurt her. She also realized that without his kind words and soft touch the last three days had been hell. Maybe, just maybe, 'friends' wouldn't suffice.

Carefully and cautiously she said, "Hello, Handsome."

The look on his face was enough to send butterflies not only to her stomach but also right down to her toes. Unbeknown to Emily, Sirius felt the same way.

He lifted her hand to his face, but before he kissed it, he changed his mind. Remembering the last three days he let go of her hand and walked to the door, yelling through it, "REMUS! SHE'S AWAKE! MOONY! EMILY'S AWAKE!"

Once Remus entered the room, Sirius was gone. He thought she would still be mad. After all, he had hurt her. He just knew it.

Remus sat down on the bed alongside a confused Emily. Noticing her unrest he said, "How are you feeling, m'dear?"

All Emily could say in return was, "I have lost him, haven't I?"

Remus twigged at once what she was talking about. "You lost him? My dear, not at all. If anything, he feels that he has lost _you_. When he told you about what happened and then he barely saw you let alone was able to speak to you for three days he turned into a complete grumpy arse. But when he found you this morning-"

"He found me? Sirius found me? Remus, what did he do?"

"Scooped you up frantically, put you into his bed and screamed for me because he couldn't wake you. He sat here, beside the bed the whole time. He didn't leave or let go of your hand until you were awake. I suppose he thought you wouldn't want to see him, or need him here."

No sooner had Remus finished speaking the young girl jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "I never meant for you to think I didn't want you." She said almost with tears in her voice.

Sirius stood up and frantically said, "Emily, you shouldn't be down here, you'll catch a cold in your condition. REMUS! You're not well. REMUS! COME AND HELP ME! Emily, you need to…what did you say?"

"I said, you daft git, that I never meant for you to think I didn't want you."

Sirius was stunned. All he could do for a moment was stand there. She was smiling at him with a hopeful look. Only when she shivered as a result of standing in the cold kitchen in a pair of pajama pants and a singlet did Sirius snap out of it.

He walked straight over to her and pulled her close to his own body and wrapped his arms and coat around her. She snuggled into him. He felt so protective. He made Emily feel so safe and warm.

_This man,_ she thought, _is perfect._

Emily was beginning to feel faint due to her concussion. Going limp slightly in Sirius' arms he realized she needed to get back to bed. He lifted her bridal style into his arms and carried her back to his bedroom where he carefully laid her down and tucked her in before walking around the bed and climbing in next to her. He moved close to her and snaked his arms around her, pulling her against his own body. This is where they stayed until morning.

**A/N: This is a fic I wrote ages ago. Just thought I'd put it up to see what people thought. Please RnR. Cheers.**


End file.
